cantarbriafandomcom-20200215-history
Cantarbria Wiki/NewHaven/Nobles
The Nobility of New Haven are the elite of society. They are the ones that sit on the Council that speaks with the Queen, own much of the surrounding land or run many of the surrounding businesses, and they are afforded certain priveledges and honors. They are the Lords and Masters, with only the Queen above them. While Speaking out against the Queen or her policies is means for execution (as it is Treason), speaking out against a noble may not be punished as harshly, but it will be punished. These punishments are often public floggings or imprisonment, though in some cases, the offender may lose their tongue, if the Noble deems the insult very grave. When it comes to laws, Commoner and Noble are judged very differently. While a Commoner may receive a public lashing for a minor assault, a Noble would instead be expected to pay a fine, or make other reparations. Where a Commoner might be imprisoned whilst being interrogated for a crime, a Noble would be afforded courtesies and comforts due to one of their station. One would have to have solid proof of a Noble's guilt, whereas a commoner would, and could, be arrested without it being looked into first. Those who choose not to show proper respect to a Noble, will often find themselves at the mercy of either said noble, or a contingent of House Men-at-Arms looking to gain favor with their House...and will not easily walk away from the beatings they take. The Nobility Make the Laws in New Haven... and they make them to protect their own. House Aevescent During the rise of Astarot, House Aevescent scattered about, going into hiding. Some applied guerrilla warfare tactics with their advanced alchemical knowledge. During this period, they put their minds to work on some very nasty advancements in alchemical talents... for the pure design of warfare. Once the call from the Obsidian King was made for dwarves to return to Korad Haras, the Aevescents saw opportunity. Never ones to let the door close in their face, they lept forward. With the aid of the dwarves, House Aevescents were able to turn their clever (and too curious) minds towards other inventions. From their minds, for example, sprang forth the idea of "Iron Defenders," metallic golem dogs. Not all the secret inventions that the members of the house have made have been shared, even with the house as a whole. So only the gods know what kind of insane discoveries the gnomes of this house has made, especially when they had their advanced period during the war on Astarot. Relations House Aevescent has ever been opportunistic, though their eccentricities have estranged them from establishing more beneficial relations with the surrounding houses. Their loyalties lie with Korad Haras at this point. 500 years have come and gone with the family obtaining more ties within the secluded mountain habitat than with the people of NewHaven. Their reluctance to enter political grounds in the largish city has solidified their neutral attitude towards the people and nobles of NewHaven. Suggested Classes *Artificer *Beguiler *Rogue *Wizard House Traits *Upbringing: Aevescent Scion - +1 to attack with Alchemical items. *Upbringing: Aevescent Nobility - +2 Craft Alchemy and Poison; Craft Alchemy is always a class skill *Upbringing: Aevescent Guerilla - Purchase Alchemical items 1/2 market price *Upbringing: Aevescent Engineer - Purchase crafting materials at 1/4 market price House Baldox Relatively small, this noble family is more selective than it is small. Keldar’s children seemed more intent on their inner turmoil and how a kingdom should be run, rather than the particulars of the kingdom itself. As a result of this infighting the family became an elitist noble organization bent on keeping their ranks thin, rather than a force of numbers to be reckoned with. As a result, those within the family can be directly traced through bloodline, the outliers, those bastard children and others remotely related, tend to be shunned by the main members of the family. With those found in the inner circle, a grueling and secretive training is found, which grants them a strong will and resistance to views outside of the family’s central dogma of tolerance and rule by modeling. This training is almost monk like in its fervent dedication that is required from those attending. Rumors abound, but the truth is rarely understood. Those who graduate and those within the direct circle of acceptance within the family hold a tight bond. This single minded elitism has kept the bloodline pure and the family ties strong through the centuries. “Order, tradition, honor are the ties that bond.” This motto is their way of life. Relations Since the exodus to NewHaven, then a meager colony outside the gates of Tellos, the Garathrans and Baldox's have ever relied upon each other. Their ties were solidified with the union of Pithra Garathran, the young noble, within the Baldox family. It has only flourished over the years, as the two families strive to remain relevant in a new era. Few know of what actually went on when Lord Baldox visited the dwarves under the mountain. They remained quiet about the alliance, but those who know the family indicate the relationship grew from mutual interests. Lord Stygian has ever shown favor to the strong families of the cities. The only known evidence of this approval is the unparalleled armor Lord Edmund sports, a gift given him by Anvil Stygian and blessed by the Obsidian King himself. Due to the nature of the Gods they follow, House Baldox has been wary of House Fellavore and Tyrros. One worshipping gold and greed while the latter worshipping the displaced Goddess of War. Kalar has never been a favorite of the Baldox's and the Tyrros determination to follow Her has never sat well with those in the Household. Suggested Classes *Cleric *Fighter *Knight *Paladin House Traits *Upbringing: Baldox Elite - Knight and Paladin stacks for purposes of determining knightly challenges, smite evil and mount abilities. The PC can freely change between Knight and Paladin classes. *Upbringing: Baldox Scion - +1 to Attack against non-mounted opponents. *Upbringing: Baldox Nobility - +2 Knowledge Nobility and Royality and always a class skill. *Upbringing: Baldox Knight - Able to return to previous class after dipping into the Paladin class. House Brock House Brock, once known as Clan Brock, was the first Tellosian Clan to join with the Icehaven Refugees after the Battle of Icehaven and Astarot's triumph. The only Great Clan of old Tellos to survive Igner's brutal retaliation, it was Clan Brock that negotiated the alliance between the Icehaven refugees and the Tellos survivors. As part of the terms of peace, Jarl Hylmar Brock Himself tried Prince Igner in a trial by combat. He defeated him, and banished him from the peninsula, claiming he was not even worthy to die by his hand. Since then, Clan Brock has been formally ennobled by the new ruling line, an honor that seemed redundant to them as they were already highly esteemed among their own people. They led the efforts to integrate Tellosian culture with that of the more civilized Icehaveners, a work that has met with limited success, due to their insistence on preserving the old Tellosian way of life, and their own practical code of honor. Members of House Brock tend to posses a simple, honest approach to life and life's problems. The most down to earth of all the noble houses, they abhor the wearing of fine jewels and silks as marks of station. Indeed, the most jewelry one is wont to wear is their signet ring, and the ancestral crown of the Brock warlords is a simple cold iron circlet engraved with druidic runes. To all Brocks, honor is an important thing. They think little of paper contracts or legal intricacies; to them a handshake and one's solemn word are as binding as any charter. House Brock is itself rather small, numbering less than 30 members, including the extended family of the ruling line. However, as the last surviving Clan of Tellos, sovereign over their own lands under the Queen, they command deep respect from the Tellosian people. It is this well known and deep honor rendered them by their kindred that make them among the most dangerous families in Newhaven. For if they were to ask it. . .nearly every Tellosian would draw a sword in their name. A thing which would be a terrible situation indeed, for while the Brocks are known to be fierce and true friends, their hatred for and mercilessness to their enemies is legendary. Relations Old Icehaven families regard House Brock as country bumpkins, especially due to their staid, old fashioned ways, and the large, uncivilized swath of wilderness to the south they call their land. House Brock keeps to itself and tries to stay out of petty politics, ruling their territory from the formidable castle of Harrowstone; ever watchful of the menace of Astarot. While Prince Garrilon and Jarl Hylmar Brock were close friends, since their deaths the close friendship between Baldox and Brock has cooled to mere mutual acceptance. Their only possible foes are within the house of randir-Thurin, though relations with House Tyrros has recently been escalated. Lord Garathran has been notably displeased with the actions of the GreatClan as well. Suggested Classes *Fighter *Barbarian *Druid *Ranger Member Traits *Upbringing: Brock Iron Ranger - Ranger and Fighter Levels stack to determine minimum level to qualify for fighter feats and the character's wild empathy mod. *Upbringing: Brock Nobility - Know Nobility and Intimidate become class skills. *Upbringing: Brock Fury- No longer takes a -2 penaltyto AC when Raging. *Upbringing: Brock Wolverine - Barbarian levels and Druid levels stack for the purpose of determining HD for wildshaping, but only for changing into a Wolverine or Dire Wolverine. House Fellavore House Fellavore suffered as much as any other house in the Rise of Astarot, though perhaps not so much in the way of familial losses or manpower, but more in businesses and assets that were located inside of Icehaven proper. They have spent many many years struggling to stay up and amongst the Nobility, at times barely hanging onto their status by a thread. It is well known that House Fellavore is now a no-nonsense house, and are quick to cut ties with any member of the house that is deemed a threat to the House and its members safety, or its status amongst the Nobles. Led by Darian Fellavore, a competent and ruthless businessman who has, over the last 15 years, kept Fellavore afloat and even brought it back to the forefront of merchantilism and nobility. Mining is a big form of income for House Fellavore, and their trained War-Mastiffs are highly sought after. House Fellavore Nobles are rarely seen wearing more than basic nobles clothing and their signet rings, preffering to spend their money on sensible things, like good guards and better weapons, and good business investments. Sir Derek Fellavore runs House Fellavore's Mining Operations, while Lady Serrana Fellavore manages the training of its mastiffs, and their sales. Relations A respected member of the Council and also rumored to have ties with the black market as well as a few of the mines in Old Town. Jareth Fellavore Is the house's Council Seat Member. Most members of the Fellavore family are viewed as Fair but harsh, even with the rumors of illegal activities. House Classes *Bard *Beguiler *Rogue *Sorcerer House Traits *Upbringing: Fellavore Scion - Triple Starting Gold. *Upbringing: Fellavore Nobility - +2 Appraise and +2 Diplomacy. House Garathran Five hundred years have not been kind to the once proud family, the protectors of IceHaven and noble house once favored by the king. Dominoes fell once the king was assassinated. The city, falling into chaos, couldn’t be protected by the family, nor those who graduated from their academy. With the city in disarray, the family did its best, but was still viewed as a failure in the eyes of the people by and large. There is no merit for trying when the city burns in the chaos that ensued. The war that followed the heels of Keldar’s death further decimated the Garathrans forces. The goals of the family shifted once IceHaven was lost and most of the family were killed in the fall. What was once a simple matter of raising forces to protect the good of IceHaven’s citizens turned to self preservation. Their focus shifted to matters of the House itself. Their mercy considered something of a weakness, gave those in the family a reason to turn to more shrewd methods of dealing with problems that arose. Order and justice prevailed within their family, as they managed to live, but barely. It was that strict obedience without mercy that allowed the family to reorganize and march through the trials that would come in the next 500 years. Relations There is one notion that gets bandied about when discussing the Great house Garathran. Their travails would have destroyed any other house less capable. Shrewd dedication to discipline and the integrity to not bend carried the family through their tough times. As a result the house is well regarded by all other houses. Their specific allies are House Baldox and by association Stygian. Suggested Classes *Fighter *Knight *Paladin *Ranger House Traits *Upbringing: Garathran Scion - +1 Atk (while mounted) *Upbringing: Garathran Nobility - +2 Ride; Ride is always a class skill *Upbringing: Garathran Battle Graduate - Weapon Proficiency with weapon of choice *Upbringing: Garathran Squire - +2 Morale bonus to Will Saves vs. Fear House Randir-Thurin Before the Randir-Thurin family was formed, they were two different families with a past of hatred between the two. Only few members within the family have actually ever looked for the reasoning. Its rumored that before the starfall both families were once allies. After the starfall both families were almost completely wiped out, yet that did not stop them from killing each other. The Randir family was known for their high knowledge within the arts of magic, many went to them for magical items and knowledges to be found on new found artifacts. Meanwhile the Thurin were known for their high ability to combat others with magics, many went to them for magical aid in hunting mages and undead casters. When Ice Haven was first formed the Randir and Thurin families were about and even helped form the tower, neither were credited for their actions nor did neither need to interact with each other. Other than few mild disturbances happen, nothing major. When the enforces were formed many Thurins joined the force, as many of the Randir did more researching than taking action. Before the first signs of Astarot reached the common people and other adventurers, a rumor spread that the Randir family was packing up and leaving Ice Haven because they found something, these rumors were spread by a young un-named Thurin. Violance between the remaining members of the Randir family that stayed behind and the Thurins grew quickly, it did not get resolved peacefully. As result a battle not known to the public happened, which was poorly interrupted by strong demons of Astarot plaguing the lands. Forcing the families to work together in combat proved to easily overpower the demons. The only person to have died that day was the young nameless Thurin that spread the rumor. To the public and what they told the Tower, it was Astarot's minions that killed the young Thurin. The Thurins were the ones to tell the tale. After Astarots fall, there was an awkward peace between the families for a couple months; then the fighting started up again. Only the people that were in the fight knew what started it, however the main rumor spread out was that the head of the Thurin house first born child was killed by the Head of the Randir house in the Illuminated Page. The Randir family claimed it was the work of an old lich recently released. Fighting between the family broke out within moments within the Illuminated Page, luckily Moe Liqourspell a bartender and assitant of one of the heads of the tower was there to stop the fighting before it got out of hand. That same week, more members of the Randir family started to reappear within Ice Haven City limits. Weeks later a lich started to terrized the people of Ice haven among many other undead and intelligent evils. The Thurins claimed the Randir knew about the dangers before they were coming as an excuse for being innocent. However other than acuations, neither had time to pursue. Months later both families were summoned by the heads of the tower to aid them with a task that no one other than the familys, the heads and the assitant heads of the tower knew about. Only through the reasult, the lich disappeared and the Thurins left Ice Haven, only one stayed behind, Lord Eos-Dagus Thurin. During the last few months of Ice Haven's fall to the raise of Astarot, both Thurin and Randir families were major combatants against the demons and devils corrupted by Astarot's power. Both family's sealing Technics were heavily used in the war. All their achievements and history within that time had been lost when the lands of Astarot's power over took their and the death of Roshanna trapped Astarot within those grounds. Both family's call that time the dark time, as many secrets were lost. When New Haven was in its early stages of forming, both Thurin and Randir families made their presence known, both families were severely lowered in numbers as they severed the new ruler of the lands. Their volient history was put on hold for the time being within the public eyes, behind the scenes they were still at each other throats. The ruler of that time, seperated the families, by giving each different tasks, making sure each had very little involvement of each other. Surely if their magical knowledge and usefulness wasn't needed, they would have surely been tossed into the wind. Within the recent times, 30 years ago, year 483. Both families merged as one, neither wanted their names changed as the house became known as Randir-Thurin. Its not surprising to see people still calling themselves Randir or Thurin. But the violence seemed to have subsided among the young members. There are still a few members within the family that wouldn't mind making another one disappear from existence. Relations The world has needs of strong allies. Both families understood this to be true. Thus we see the need for the arcane family to ally with Baldox. Their only enemies or less liked families would be Tyrros and Brock. House Classes *Artificer *Duskblade *Sorcerer *Wizard House Traits *Upbringing Randir Scion: +1 to all knowledge checks and always a class skill *Upbringing Randir Artificer: Use int Mod instead of Cha Mod to UMD when crafting items *Upbringing Randir Battle Mage: +2 Damage with select damage type (Sonic, Force, Fire, Acid, Cold, Lightning, Positive Energy, Negative Energy) *Upbringing Randir Scribe: Time to scribe a scroll is per hour instead of per day; time to scribe a spell to a spellbook is per hour instead of per day *Upbringing Thurin Scion: Arcane Recall - Able to cast spell previously cast by inflicting damage that can't be negated by any means, and must be healed by natural rest (1d4+1/Spell Level) *Upbringing Thurin Warrior: No ASF with Light Armor *Upbringing Thurin Hunter: +2 Damage when hitting something that can use arcane spells or has spell-like abilities, -2 Caster Level to all spells *Upbringing Thurin Biologist: Repair spells heal living creatures for half the amount they would repair on constructs. House Tyrros The house's ascent to power started early on, when Garrilon brought all of the IceHaven refugees to Tellos. They were neither Jarl, nor even Thane at the time, a simple minor tribe. Someone introduced them in the ways of war and Kalar, which they readily absorbed, given the times they'd seen. Quickly becoming some of the most lethal fighters and fanatical zealots New Haven has seen. In recent history, the ascention to power had been a bloody path. Ragnarr Tyrros, not originally in the line of power, came into power at the age of 20, when he cut down the current head of house, Njall Tyrros, and his heirs in public. This drew up an uneasy stirr among the house for awhile. Under the previous King's rule, some odd precedings happened within the trial, which allowed him to get off, as it was declaired a Kalarite Relgious matter, for the temple to handle. As his new position in head of house put him at the head of the temple, the matter never resolved. Over the past 40 years, Ragnarr has quelled all opposition for his power, rather ruthlessly, killing them all in rather public displays, including two of his three sons, his own wife, his nephew and his nephew's mother. During the winter solstice, last year, his son disappeared, never to be seen again. Rumors to this day, travel about, that Ragnarr killed him, when he attempted to usurp the House position of power. Under Ragnarr's rule, the house has taken a more brutal turn, abusing and twisting laws in order to get done what they view as necessary. Quite a few trials have been turned over in favor of the house within Ragnarr's time of rule. The house themselves are deeply entrenched in the Kalar Temple, making up more of the elite ranks and higher clergy. They are the only house so deeply tied to religion, and with Ragnarr's direction, seem to be slowly inching towards complete fanaticism. Relations There is nothing simple about this family and its history with the other nobles of the city. Few if any hold the House of the Howling Wolf in high esteem. The Garathrans, Baldoxes, Brocks, and Randir-Thurins are counted among their adversaries. This is a house with little love to give and even less received. Suggested Classes *Cleric of Kalar *Fighter *Hexblade *Paladin of Tyranny House Traits *Upbringing: Tyrros Scion: +1 to attack & damage with Greatswords *Upbringing: Tyrros Nobility: +2 intimidate, +10ft movement speed in Medium armor *Upbringing: Tyrros Clergy: +1 Caster Level on Divine Spells *Upbringing: Tyrros Footsoldier: +1 Damage with any single weapon.